


Voltron High

by ImLikeHelicase



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, High School AU, Homophobia, Hunk is battery, If someone wants to co-write that'll be cool AF, Keith plays the flute, Kinda, Lance and Lotor are on the football team, Marching Band nerds, Pidge plays the clarinet, Shiro is a drum major, Suicide, allura is a cheerleader, help me, ooh damn do I love rarepairs, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeHelicase/pseuds/ImLikeHelicase
Summary: Voltron in high school. Days of stress, pining, angst, friendship, budding romances? Oh yeah, and dorks.I don't play football. I'm not in the marching band...I just saw an opportunity for pining, fluff, and Ships. I took that shit and ran.





	1. Where Lance starts pining for Keith's "boyfriend."

 

Lance's Junior hadn't even begun yet, but here he was, at the field behind Voltron High. Coach with some immensely riling speech, that had some of the other team members hollering. Lance just rolled his eyes and wondered if that awful smell was the cheerleaders smoking pot in the locker rooms. No wonder those girls did all those crazy flips, they were probably stoned the whole time. Lance brought his focus back at the coach, who was going through the play. Something about QB, Jason, throwing it to Lance. Lance clicked his tongue and gave the coach a half-assed salute.

Then they had to line up, offense first, then defense, then the guys who were just on the football team to stand and look pretty. Lance didn't mean to be rude, but that's all that they did. Lance picked up his helmet from the bench, and pulled it on, and shimmied across the locker room- squeezing past the swol men. He made his way to the front of the line, near the offensive group of boys. The QB, Jason, and the fullback, Carmen were in the front, having a discussion about their dicks or their girlfriends- Lance couldn't deduce which. Lance waited for the team to get in position, in a straight line with a pair. It took about five minutes of struggle, and the coach finally blowing his whistle to speed up the process. Lance sighed when the large men shuffled across the field, some running out to get another sip of water, fixing helmets, or just making crude gestures. After about a minute of calm, the coach looked at the line, and frowned. Lance just stared off into the distance, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Where is Lotor, goddamn it?"

"He's fixing his hair, sir." Lance muttered with lack of enthusiasm.

Coach rubbed his red forehead with a handkerchief, and grunted,"God, I'm ready to take shears to that boy's hair. Lance, run and get our tailback."

Lance gave him a curt nod, and jogged over the one door that led to the locker room. Shoving the door open with his shoulder, he had to take only two steps into the room that had the smell of sweat embedded into its walls, and Lotor had already emerged, his hair in some tight knot.

"Come on, blue. We don't want to be late." Lotor chirped, walking out of the door, and donning the black helmet. He turned, and with a suave smile- the one that made the cheerleaders swoon- he pumped a lazy fist into the air, "Go Lions."

Lance smirked, and fell behind Lotor, with a soft jog. "Go Lions."

Lotor clapped his hands one to get the team's attention, and yelled a bit louder now, "Go Lions!"

The team's line instantly went quiet on the field, and they started their rhythmic clapping. They started with their low gorgonian murmur, "go, go, go, go, go,"

Lotor sped up his jog, "Go Lions!"

Most people expected a captain to be a large-set character, who was never late to a practice. Stocky, usually the QB. But Lotor was a different type of captain-he took the team to another level. He started chants, he was a perfect student, But most of all, he was the most charismatic person Lance had ever met.

The team's chant sped, and they started stomping on the ground. It was such a clear, and stupid show of masculinity, but somehow, the team was riled up-so why not? Lance started his end of the chant, and ran into position in the line. Lotor paused, right in front of the line, and stood beside the coach. Beside the coach, Lotor looked awkward and out of place. Tall, full of sinewy muscle, all defined legs, and broad shoulders. The coach short, bulk, and red in the face.

Lotor cupped his hands around his mouth, "Let me hear you!"

"One!"

"A little Louder!"

"Two!"

"A little Prouder!"

"Three!"

"Bring it home now!"

The team erupted in a massive whoop, and Lotor clapped, grinning wide. "Alright everyone, it's our first game against Olkarion High. I better see everyone's head in the game, we've won against this team since I was a freshman. I better see these plays be good. Jason's QB, whatever he says goes. Listen to coach if he tells you to step back and cover, you better get that done." Lotor brought a finger to his lips in thought, and pointed at the team,"Anything else?"

There was silence, so Lotor glanced at the coach, and nodded respectfully.

"Fall in." The coach replied, and Lotor made his way to stand beside Lance.

"Alright, so let's go on the field. Seniors, take charge, you know how it goes." The coach turned on his heel and started his walk across the field and into the parking lot. The walk started as soon as Jason and Carmen took their first steps.

Lance felt Lotor's cold fingers intertwined with his, and a chill ran up his spine. He turned sharply to look at the senior, looking slightly aghast, and confused. Lotor just gave him a look from the corner of his eyes, and looked straight ahead again. Lance felt his hand turn clammy, and he tried to pull his hand away, but Lotor squeezed his hand. "It's your first year playing, we do this as we walk out on the field."

Lance glanced ahead and saw Jason and Carmen with their hands together as well. Lance leaned back, trying to keep his footing the same, and saw the whole line doing the same thing. Lance's stomach plummeted, and he felt a blush creep up his neck. So he'd get to hold Lotor's hand every time they had a game?

Not that he had a crush or anything, but it still sent tingles up his arm. Jeezus, why was his heart doing backflips again?

The crowd that greeted the team was immense, and there were people already by the front fence that the team used to enter. Little kids had already lined up the pathway and held their hands out expectantly for a high-five. Their faces dropped when Jason and Carmen paid them no attention, but Lance held his hand out and caught the wave of hands. He grinned when he saw a cute five-year-old run back to her mother in excitement. He then noticed that Lotor was doing the same on his own side, and something brightened in Lance. It made him feel a bit better to know that the Team Captian wasn't a jerk.

Then they stepped on the field, crossing across the track strip, and onto the green turf. The cheerleaders had already started their cheers, and the other team was already huddled on their side of the field. The Olkari had a devastating shade of green and yellow that made Lance want to pray for them- simply because it was such an awkward color to wear. Lotor went forth to get the coin toss done, while the benchwarmers took line, and stepped back, leaning on a hip, and arms crossed. Voltron High had come through with the rule, the benchwarmers would be standing along with the rest of the team unless they suddenly got a knee fracture. Lotor was taking his time making his way back to the team, and when he did, he dropped to stretch his calf. "Defense, you're up."

The defense squad moved up, and Lotor kept on stretching. The coach started yelling commands to the team, for someone to move up, or block, or stop being an idiot. The field was hot, and the smell of melting turf was so palpable, that Lance could probably open his mouth, and it would be like stuffing his face on the ground.

The first quarter was over, and Voltron was beating Olkarion by a landslide. It was the last down, and Lance was rolling his shoulder, getting ready to go on the field, eyes still on the play. Olkarion's wide receiver caught the ball and made a dead sprint for the end zone. Tackles ensued, and players went down on the ground like flies. Suddenly, there was an uproar in the Olkarion'side of the field, for their first touchdown. Lance smirked and glanced back to see the Voltron Marching band set their instruments down, and start the chant.

"Score-board! Score-board!" They cried, gesturing to the scoreboard that still showed Voltron in the lead.

Lotor patted him on the back and gestured for him to get moving. Lance nodded and put the mouthguard in his mouth, the taste of rubber on his tongue. It was their turn to play. Lance was one of the youngest members on the Offence of the Voltron team. He took his place on the far right of the field and saw Lotor gesture for him to move back. He made haste and took a quick backward jog to get in position. When Lotor nodded, Lance bent down and looked up to see who he was going to have to get past.

A stocky redhead, who was currently staring at him, eyes full of anger and sadism. Lance just gave him a wink and looked at his team. The whistle blew, and the play was on.

"Hike!" Jason yelled, standing up, and making the ball sail towards Lance. There was a crash as chestplate hit bodies, and Lance heard the thunk of the football hitting his chest and he jumped to catch it. Then came the secondary jolt as the redheaded guard crashed into him. The sky swarmed Lance's vision, and he became well aware that they'd need a second down.

The Olkari were good- or at least the guy guarding Lance was. The second down had been a struggle, Lance caught the ball but passed it off to Lotor when he saw the redhead barrel into him, and swept him clean off his feet.

They still won second quarter. Sure, Lance had almost dislocated a shoulder from being crushed by a 200 pound teen, but victory was basically a sealed fate. Lance was dripping with sweat as he neared the benches. Lotor gave him a pound on the back, but when Lance yelped in pain, Lotor made Lance turn to him.

"You should get some ice on that shoulder, we'll sub you with Jor-"

Lance shook his head, "Dude, I'm fine, just a bit sore from that guy barreling into me."

Lotor let out a breath from his nose, and walked ahead, clearly looking at the cooler of water. "Yeah, I saw that. I was going to call the ref, but then realized that I'd look pretentious. He  _was_  playing by the rules."

(again, correct me.)

The marching band was starting their way to get out, and the drum majors climbed the taller stands, ready to conduct. That's when Lance saw the male drum major. Tall, sharp jaw, handsome face-and arms that Lance would gladly be choked by. Lance snapped out of his haze when he heard Lotor's calls becoming more distant. He whipped around to see Lotor halfway down the field, calling for Lance to come over.

There was a breeze. A freaking. Breeze. Keith couldn't even hear himself play, and was spending the last of his air reserves on trying to make his B flat sound better for the piece because he had to hold for twenty-four beats. It's like the composers  _wanted_  him to die. Lest not to forget the fact that he spent about five minutes making out with his mouthpiece so it would warm the fuck up. Then there was the fact that he had to keep marching as he suffered. Also, someone needed to tell Kevin that he was out of step, and looked like a goat as he pranced around fucking up the formation. Who let this  _toddler_  stay in Marching Band?!

Probably Shiro.

The Halftime show was an excerpt of Star Wars, meaning the color guard had black and shimmery flags, and stormtrooper guns to toss into the air.

It was funny, the flutes had a really hard section to play, but it was basically pointless, no one really heard them. Keith took a quick glance from the corner of his eyes, and saw his section moving, and he stayed with the cadence, marching to the thumps of the battery. It also included immense amounts of marching backward. Like honestly, Keith's calves were pretty strong already, but holy crap, Marching Band wasn't a recreational activity it was a  _sport_. And he was ready to fight anyone who thought otherwise. The Drum Majors were already in their stands, with the navy blue uniforms and black gloves. Keith had on the knuckle- fashion white gloves. He had a pair of extras in his bag in case any of the instrument players had forgotten to bring their own-he simply  _refused_  to play in this weather without gloves. The Marching Band uniforms weren't flashy this time, which was highly okay for Keith. No one likes shakos. It was a fact.

Most of the uniform was Black, but there was a diagonal cut across the top of the uniform, that separated the red from the black. Keith liked this uniform, at least it wasn't the other one, with the 'v' at the hips, that fractals out with blue, red, green, and yellow. It only looked good on cheerleaders. That uniform had a shako too- no one wanted to get started on  _that_.

Lance glanced back at the stands, where the marching band was at, currently resting because it was the third quarter. He tried to look into the stands to find Hunk, or Pidge, or someone he knew. Maybe Keith, whatever, he just needed a familiar face. Familiar faces were hard to find in Voltron. He'd just moved into the county, Altea, the past summer and only knew his neighbors. Hunk lived right next door, and had come with a batch of baked cookies. They'd hit off great, especially since Lance's huge family lived in one house, Rose had made a huge show of hugging Hunk. Hunk had practically lost his awkward posture and started gushing over Lance's niece. Lance's parents couldn't make it to the game- which was okay. Jaime had his graduation, and his parents had gone for a week. Lance's siblings had children to take care of, and anyway, Lance had a ride with Pidge and Hunk.

"Who are you looking for?" Lotor asked, getting close to Lance to check what he was looking for.

"Just someone I might know, whatever- and  _who_  is that?" Lance's eyes widened as he saw the man again. The drum major in the dark navy suit designed to tell the Drum Majors apart from the rest. Lotor's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out which one of the drum majors Lance was reffering to.

"Explain?"

The words just spewed out, "The one with the  _ridiculous_  undercut and white bangs- but still looks very, very hot in it?" Lance clamped his mouth shut, but then decided to add, "No homo."

Lotor didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Lance was a stuttering mess. Maybe he didn't notice?

"That's Takashi. He's a Senior, he's in a lot of my classes. I think he may be not-straight though."

"So he's hot  _and_  smart? No homo."

"Yeah. He's a poster child."

_Lotor_  saying someone was a poster child? Damn.

"He's seriously thick. Look at those calves!" Lance had to restrain himself from gesturing- or possibly tracing the outline out those calves in the air. "No homo."

Lotor hummed, his arm now slung over Lance's shoulder. To someone else it probably looked like they were oogling the cheerleaders, a much better option than 'The really hot male drum major.' Lance hadn't told everyone he was Bi yet, and decided that he should probably wait till everyone got to know him better...so here he was, oogling Takashi, with the Football Captian.

"He's probably stronger than I am, what's he doing as a drum major?"

"He doesn't like football. I mean, someone who used to play the flute, I can't expect less."

Lance caught someone waving at him, and diverted his attention from Takashi's (probably rock-hard) ass. Hunk was waving to him from the drum people, along with Pidge, who was giving him a thumbs-up. Keith just raised his flute, like he was cheering. Lance smiled back, and pointed at the name infront of his jersey, Voltron, and held his fist in a victory. He turned back, the third quarter was going to end soon.

He might as well get ready.

"That game was a win from the start!" Pidge announced, a bit louder this time, because Lance was heading over from the feild.

Lance nodded, "Oh yeah, Jason and Richie really pulled it back there."

"Hey, don't be so modest, you made a goal-thingy." Pidge said, awkwardly pointing at the goal posts.

Lance rolled his eyes, " _Pidge_. That wasn't me, I don't do kicks. I'm number seven." He turned so Pidge could see the number on his jersey. "Jeff did the kick."

Pidge blew a raspberry, and shook her clarinet case in his face, "Whatever, soccer is the superior sport."

Lance scoffed and held his hand over his heart in offense. "At least you didn't say baseball. I'll let that obviously incorrect assumption slide."

"Lance you did catch for two touchdowns." Hunk pointed out.

"Yeah, that was nice." Lance nodded, wiping the sweat off the bridge of his nose.

"My mom can't pick us up." Keith sighed, coming back from behind the bleachers and turning off his phone, "She got busy at work. I asked Shiro though, he can spare us a ride."

Pidge snapped her fingers to get Lance's attention, "What are you even staring at?" She asked, turning her head to see that Lance was looking at the drum majors. Probably, Christina, many guys had specifically said that she looked  _hot_ , and that she had a  _really nice ass_. But Pidge didn't see it, so whatever, and Lance seemed Bi. So Pidge couldn't make assumptions.

Lance turned to everyone with excitement in his voice. "Okay, so I have a crush on one of your drum majors."

Hunk, Pidge and Keith looked at each other knowingly. "Christina?" They asked.

Lance's face contorted, "Uh, no."

Pidge raised a brow, "Okay, whom?"

Lance leaned into the circle a bit more, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder for more grip, "Okay just as a starting point, this is worse than my crush on Keith."

Hunk took in a breath, "Oh wow. That bad?"

Pidge nodded understandingly, it made sense. The whole 'rivalry' act they had going on.

Keith looked like a codfish, mouth wide, mullet distorted from the wind, and in his uniform. He looked hilarious. "What?"

Because like, Lance had just admitted to having a crush on him, and  _wow- god exists._  Keith was about to open his mouth to say something smart like, "oh well I had a crush on you too. But you still suck." But then-

"Takashi? Lotor said that was his name?"

_shit_.

Keith's expression turned into a frown, "That's my b-"

Lance groaned, " _Fuck!_  I knew nothing was perfect! He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

Pidge sighed dramatically before Keith could correct him, "Yeah, sucks. Sorry, Lance."

"Ugh! God! He's LGBTQ too! He's fucking perfect!"

Hunk's eyes narrowed on Pidge's as Lance complained and pined, and made keening noises. Pidge just shrugged and grinned like the gremlin she was. She turned to Lance, "Takashi, is also usually called Shiro."

Lance paled.

Keith grunted at Pidge, and folded his arms. He was frustrated, emotionally and physically. Lance had just confessed a crush five minutes ago. And in five minutes, Keith's brother became his boyfriend, and now Lance had a crush on Keith's 'boyfriend.'

"Wait, so he's going to drive us all home?"

"Pretty much!" Pidge answered, hands behind her back, grinning.

"That was a really good run back there, guys!" Shiro complimented the band members in the car. "And your name is Lance, right?"

Lance gave him a tired, "Yeah."

"Number seven. Saw you on the field. You were great! Did you play for your old school's team?"

"Yeah."

Shiro glanced back on the road, suddenly feeling awkward. If he was going to be the one trying to hold a conversation for the rest of the 20-minute, possibly longer because of traffic ride...this was going to be a very. very. bad car ride. He glanced at his younger brother Keith, for help. Keith just huffed, and turned to look outside. Shiro wasn't expecting much from that venue anyway.

Hunk, and Pidge didn't seem like they were going to start a conversation either. Pidge was on her phone, and Hunk was playing with his fingers.

"I don't mean to be rude, Shiro." Lance finally spoke.

Shiro immediately perked up, and smiled, looking in the rearview mirror. Lance somewhat seemed terrified of the smile, and squeaked, "Could you put on some music, please?"

"Sure!" he reached for the radio, "Specific station?"

"Put on Jesus music, Lance needs to purge his sins," Pidge muttered.

Lance made a shrieking noise in the back of his throat, and swatted at Pidge. Hunk just grunted and told them both to stop.

Keith's voice was low but audible, "Put on 50.9 fm."

"That has emo music!" Lance protested.

"Got a problem?"

"Yes! I just had a game, I don't want songs about  _suicide_!"

"They're emotional songs!"

"Can we just put on 90's music?" Hunk asked.

Keith grumbled his okay. Lance shrugged. Shiro took a deep breath, and turned to the designated station.

Then came the bane of Shiro's existence.

" _Wake me up-"_

Then, came the three different versions of the song.

Keith instantly jolted in his seat, and belted out the lyrics on reflex. _"WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS"_

Shiro could make out Lance singing, "Before you go-go."

Accompanied, by Pidge's "When it's all over."

Shiro's eye twitched and jammed the button to the radio to shut it off. Under his breath he muttered, "Wake me up inside."

 

 

 

 


	2. Where Keith and Lotor team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith realizes Lotor isn't so bad. But...he still hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that this is mostly dialogue for a reason. I really want to get this story moving, and this story is really a lot about the characters interacting.

_One week into the school year..._

 

Neighborhood GC

Lance: Problem 56 on the Math Hw??

Hunk: What about it?

Lance: Help???

Pidge: You should pay more attention in class, Lance.

Lance: Oh sorry Pidge. I had early dismissal for Football practice. I'll just tell coach Ricci I can't make it.

Pidge: Sarcasm doesn't suit you.

Keith: I'm trying to study! Can you all shut up?!

Lance: WAIT WE HAVE A TEST??

Keith: Color theory, I can't get it down. 

Lance: Oh, it's for art. Okay, I don't have that.

Keith: *rolls eyes*

Lance: Ugh, Galra almost whooped our asses today. I'm sore as hell.

Pidge: Are you sure its from the Galra or because of Lotor....?

Lance: ???

Keith: ??

Hunk: Wait what?

Pidge: Didn't you hear the rumor? Lance, everyone thinks you and Lotor are an item.

Lance: What in Lactic acid formation?

Keith: what in Doofenshmirtz evil incorporation?

Lance: What in wrongful assassination?? *sends pic of harambe*

Pidge: UGH. Why do I associate with you?!

Lance: I don't even get it, why?

Pidge: You're like connected at the hip.

Lance: Lotor here, I simply refuse to acknowledge this rumor. Might you have any idea where it might have originated?

Pidge: WHY IS LOTOR W U

Lance: because I'm driving Lance home.

Pidge: Attached at the HIP.

Lance: I believe you used the term, 'connected.'

Pidge: Bleach your roots.

Lance: I did yesterday.

Pidge: whatever. but that's what I heard during Marching Band.

Keith: can anyone in the clarinet section be trusted? Oh right, no.

Keith: Lance, just ask Lotor to help you out with Math. 

Lotor: Lance again. That's a  _great_  idea. thanks.

Pidge: Use protection

Lance: screw you jellybean

Hunk: Jellybean??

Hunk: Wait, why Jellybean?

Hunk: Oh great, now no one's going to answer. Perfect.

Hunk: I made cookies.

Lance: What flavor.

Hunk: ._.

 

Keith groaned the sky was leaking, and so was everyone's mood. One week into school and everyone was ready for it to be over. It was the last period of the day, and it was Pre-Calc. They were getting their pre-tests back, and everyone seemed to be worrying, but Keith just stared at the 97 on his paper and shrugged. 

Lance turned, and held up his 90, and gestured for Keith's grade. Keith moved the paper for Lance to see the grade. Lance just nodded and gave him an enthused smile. Lance made a few gestures at Hunk, and Hunk raised his 99. A smile touched Keith's lips. Hunk was in Hunkville again. It was an old joke that started in Middle School among Keith, Matt, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Shiro. Whenever someone got a 99 on a math test, you were in Hunkville. Hunk was really good in math. It was just that, he usually ended up losing one point in some stupid mistake, and it was tragic. 

The teacher was at the front of the class, telling kids not to worry, because it was okay, because it wasn't a weighted grade. The rest of the period was basically freefrawl, so Keith pulled out his phone, sketchbook, and pencils. Lance dragged a chair up to him, and watched him draw with a lost look on his face. 

At one point, Lance reached out to touch Keith's nose absentmindedly. Keith looked up from his self-study of  _David,_ and frowned. Lance was just staring at him, his blue eyes calm, and open, and so  _deep_. And full of color. _Fanfiction blue eyes_.  Keith's hand automatically went to his phone, and took a photo of Lance's expression to draw later. 

"Hey!" Lance yelped, and covered his face. Keith checked the photo. Blurry, but he'd work with it. Keith pursed his lips and pocketed the phone, and looked at Lance, who still had his hands on his face.

"So. You and Lotor? Thought you liked the one Takashi Shirogane?"

Lance groaned, "It's not like that! I'm not dating him. And anyway, Shiro's your boyfriend." Lance's shoulders dropped. "And apparently you're not single either."

Keith pressed a finger to his temple in annoyance. "Okay, you keep sending me double signals. Let's get this done. Can you do a quick coming-out right here so I'm not completely lost?"

"Bi, baby." He grinned, making peace signs with his hands. 

"Okay. Well, Lance. If you haven't figured it out yet. I'm gay and angsty."

"Powerful characteristics to have there, Keith," Lance joked. 

Keith gave him a wayward smile, and Lance's heart skipped about seven beats. Lance gulped, and turned back to his desk, before Keith could notice the very potent blush. 

Keith, instead noticed Lance's face frown, and the legs of his chair scrape across the floor. Keith's expression faltered, and he looked back down. He didn't have time for Lance anyway. The bell rung, and everyone scattered. Hunk ambled over to Lance and Keith's desks, all ready to go. 

Keith walked ahead to get Pidge, who was currently in Career Development. 

"Yo, emo man." Pidge cried, waving at Keith as she walked over. "You look like you want to be run over by an 18-wheeler."

Keith sighed, "Yeah. The trick is wanting to  _die_."

Pidge snorted. Keith turned to see Lance and Hunk beside the bus, waiting for them. Lance speaking animatedly. 

"Oh yeah, and that's why I'm going to be benched for the next week! Jordan's going to replace me as Wide Reciever."

"I think you're overreacting. Anyway, it's just a week."

Pidge walked up, "What do you mean?"

Lance heaved, "This guy from the Galra ran into me so hard, I'm bruised all over."

Keith nodded, "yeah, I saw that. You basically flew." 

Lance winced, and clutched his gut. "That's embarrassing."

 

Keith chewed on the end of the drawing pencil and glanced back at the photo of Lance. he still couldn't get the freckles right. Or that wonderful sparkle in his eyes. Keith grit his teeth and flipped the page to see his realism homework. Yeah, that wasn't happening today. 

He kicked off to go to the small tea station set between the desks in the brother's room. Shiro turned back from his laptop. "Can you make one for me too?"

Keith nodded and set more tea for both. 

"So how's Junior year going?"Shiro asked, turning around on his chair. 

Keith let out a deep sigh, "I'm sexually frustrated."

Shiro raised a brow, and took the headphones out of his ears, and assumed his psychiatrist position. Hands clasped under his chin, and lips pursed to listen to Keith. 

Keith collapsed into his chair, and crossed his legs, and started picking the lint off his socks. "Okay, so Lance."

Shiro thought, and recollected the face of the Cuban boy that'd just moved into the cul de sac. Shiro nodded, ready to take it in.

"So he's Bi. He admitted that he liked me. But okay, I was chill with that, because I had feelings but they weren't really overwhelming. But here we are, a week into school, and I'm  _drawing_  him!"

Shiro shrugged, not understanding the complexity of the problem, "So just tell him."

Keith groaned, and dug his hands into his hair, "But he likes someone else!"

"Who?"

" _YOU!_ " Keith's eyes widened, and he raised a finger, adding, "But I didn't tell you that."

Shiro blinked, furrowed his brow. Contemplated life, and turned to Keith, "But that doesn't change anything, you can still tell him about your crush. He's most likely using me as a stand-in figure because he thinks that you're going to reject him. Which you technically did- not responding to his feelings like that."

"Yeah, but he also came up with the conclusion that I'm dating  you?!"

"Oh."

" _OH??"_

"That's incest."

"Shiro! You're such a brick? Also, there's a rumor that Lance and Lotor are dating. Confirm?"

Shiro made a face, "Incorrect information."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Lotor hasn't told me he's dating  _anyone_  for that matter. I don't think he's coming close to dating Lance. That'd be a pair that would crash and burn."

"What makes you think that snake is going to tell you anything?"

" _Keith!_  Lotor's my friend! Not a snake!"

"Shut up Shiro, you know he crawled out of hell,"

Shiro got up sharply, and Keith jumped backward, surprised. When Keith realized that Shiro was only getting tea, he let out a sigh of frustration. He raised his hands in defeat, and turned back to look at his phone.

Unknown Number: Keith, it's Lotor. May I request assistance in something important?

Keith's eyes furrowed, and he positioned himself so Shiro couldn't see his texting. 

"What do you want?"

Unknown Number: I want to steal the Galra Mascot.

Keith blinked, and read the sentence again. When he did, Lotor sent his next sentence. 

Unknown Number: You're the only one who might agree to my conquest. It's necessary. 

Keith huffed and went to make Lotor a contact. His name was the snake emoji. 

snake emoji: Will you agree? I can come pick you up in a few minutes. Or you can just come over to Lance's house. Hide in the bushes so he doesn't see you.

"I request a boon in return."

snake emoji: Speak.

Keith paused, turned to see Shiro, who had taken abode at his desk again, and grinned. 

"I'll hold onto it for future means."

snake emoji: I hope you will make the boon one of sensible means?

"Define sensible."

snake emoji:  No murder, sex, violence, harming another, ruining my chances of getting into college, I will not help you in suicide, I will not become your slave, more to be thought about, but do you understand the means of my contract?

"I was just going to ask you to help out with my final or something in the future. Jesus, "I will not help you in suicide???""

snake emoji: I cannot put it past you. 

"See you in five."

snake emoji: Many thanks.

 

Keith left his house, just to go across the road to reach Lance's. He ducked when he saw the two figures approach the door, and rolled into the bushes, The door opened, and Lance's tan face was visibly flushed with color, while Lotor seemed monotone as always. 

 Lance stepped out onto the front lawn, and made an awkward gesture to pat Lotor on the shoulder, "Thanks for having my back there."

Lotor tipped his head forward, "No worries, I understand."

Lance squirmed, "Could you also keep a lid on it? It just happened, my family's going to have to process it... and I don't want it going viral...the guys on the team might not like it."

Lotor shrugged, "I feel honored, that you considered me to be that important to you."

Lance laugh was strained, "Dude, you're my team captain. Don't make this gay."

Lotor let out a tinny laugh that was also forced through, "No homo."

Lance held up his arms, "Yeah, no homo."

They stood there in silence, and Keith shifted slowly, knowing that this was going to be either the start of a newer conversation- or just a very long, silent, wait.

Lotor's voice hitched as he opened his mouth, but then the pitch audibly changed. Like he'd taken his words and crumpled them in the back of his throat. "I should be going now."

"Oh yeah, don't want your parents to worry."

"Oh please, as if they do." Lotor paused, and scuffed his shoe on the cement. "Call me if you need a ride...or anything..."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, yeah." 

Lance turned to close the door, and Lotor waved. When the door shut, Lotor paused and turned to the bushes. 

"You're shit at hiding yourself, Kogane."

Keith stood up, and brushed himself off. "Lance didn't seem to notice."

Lotor rolled his eyes, "You expected Lance to notice? I don't know where you reside on the empathetic scale, but anyone could've seen he was an emotional wreck."

Keith pursed his lips and looked at the door, "Yeah, what happened?"

"You needn't worry." Lotor then looked at him. "I appreciate the gray shirt and black jeans. But that red jacket is a beacon. We're heisting a school mascot, not going to a drive-in theatre."

 

Lotor parked three blocks away from the Galra high school, near a small ice cream shop. 

"What's your beef with them anyway?" Keith asked, "I know they almost beat you, but  _almost_."

Lotor shrugged honestly, getting out of the car. "My father is president of the Galra school."

Keith gave Lotor a look, "I'm here because you have  _daddy issues?_ "

Lotor gave a low grunt, "They also put one of my best Wide Receivers out of commission."

"It's only for a week. So that's like, one game."

"It's fuel for the fire, Kogane. Let it burn." He snapped, taking stride down the road. Keith caught up tot him and followed his quick pace down the sidewalk. Lotor soon stopped, and started sprinting across the road, without even bothering about the carks honking in protest. Keith let out a growl, and ran behind the football team's captain. 

"What the fuck, that was jaywalking!"

"Yeah," Lotor shrugged, waiting for Keith to catch his breath, "I usually do that every day and hope I don't die."

 

"How do you plan on getting in?" Keith asked, outside the school. It was 6pm, so the only people that could be there were janitors- if they hadn't packed up already.

Lotor grinned, and pulled aside his jacket to show a hand-sewn compartment. Lockpicking tools. Then, Lotor brandished a set of keys on a loop. "Perks of having a car. And having my dad as the president of this place. I came in yesterday and took a set of keys off the janitor. If all fails, I have my lock picking set."

Keith stared in amazement, and maybe even some respect. "Not your first rodeo?"

Lotor only grinned hellishly as he tried the keys on the door, "Oh baby, I'm in the big leagues."

"What about cameras?"

Lotor turned to Keith as the door clicked open, "The gym doesn't have cameras. Neither do storage rooms." The door opened to show the lacquered, wooden floors, bleachers, and basketball hoops of a gym. 

 

Lotor opened the door to the storage room in the basement. "The Galra mascot is a husky. We're just going to steal the head."

Keith flicked on the flashlight that Lotor had handed him in the car. Keith had a slight worry about fingerprints, and DNA, so he tried to touch as little as possible as he made his way through props, music stands, and piles of old textbooks. Now that he was evaluating his decision, it was quite rash. Taking an opposing team's mascot? What was he thinking?

His thin beam of light hit the costume of a husky, grey fur and blue eyes, and an obnoxious grin. Keith whistled, and Lotor turned to him.

"Found it."

"Wonderful."

 

They smuggled the head out, and threw it in the back of Lotor's car, grinning madly, and a sweet rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins. Lotor was going to drop Keith back at his house, when he suggested, "Let's burn the head."

It was dark out, so when Keith glanced over at Lotor, his pale skin and white hair looked ghostly in the moonlight. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not keeping it." 

Keith pursed his lips in thought. That's when the HighSchool passed by. Keith pressed his face against the glass, and grinned. "I know what to do."

 

Climbing the drainpipe with a huge, sweaty husky head on was a challenge. But when he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up, the shingles of the HighSchool roof ambient to the soles of his sneakers, he took off the head, and threw it on the roof. It bounced, and rolled over until it hit a satellite dish, Keith threw back his head and laughed. He'd just stole a fucking school mascot. 

"SHUT UP!" Lotor shrieked from the bottom. "Just do your thing and be done! We don't have much time, the girls might come back from their soccer match."

Keith nodded, and placed the head in the center of the vast field of roof shingles, and laughed. The Husky head so out of place. Then, was the climb down the drain pipe.

He swung down and landed beside Lotor, who looked impressed. "Nice."

Keith nodded, and sat down, leading on the walls of the school. "So, the popular, smart jock hangs out with the art nerd. What's the play?"

Lotor shook his head, "No play. Just a carnal need to ruin my father's day."

"I thought I was edgy."

Lotor let out a dry laugh, "I'd rather fly into the sun than talk to my father."

Keith raised his brows, "Jesus, do you want to talk about it?"

Lotor sighed and shook his head, "No. It's fine." He glanced over and saw the bus coming to drop the girls form the soccer match. He turned to Keith, "That's our signal to book."

Keith nodded and jumped up from his squat. "Let's go from the track. It'll be easy for me to go through the forest and to my neighborhood."

Lotor chortled, teasing, "Keith is a bad boy."

"Yeah, except that doesn't really bring all the boys to the yard,"

Lotor shrugged, as they made a hasty job to the back track. "It will bring the girls."

Keith's head whipped around, and he gave Lotor a look. " _Bitch._ "

Lotor's eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded, " _Ohhh._ Everything makes sense now. Jesus, Keith." Lotor gestured for Keith to pause when they were at the Track. "Have you told Lance?"

Keith rolled his shoulders and gave Lotor a slow shrug, "I mean, he knows. He's also confessed. But he also got over it, and is currently getting blue balls for my brother." He looked back at Lotor, "Anyway, aren't you guys...?"

"Fucking? No."

Keith gaped, "That's  _not_ what I was trying to get to!"

"Well, it's cleared up now anyway."

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dating. Are you guys dating?"

"I mean-" Lotor dug his hands into his pockets, "Eh."

"Eh?"

"I guess you could..." He winced, "Call it that."

"You're dating."

Lotor made air quotes. "'Dating'"

"What?" His phone started buzzing in his back pocket, and he groaned. Pulling it out slightly, he checked who it was. Shiro. Keith turned to Lotor, and pointed at him, "You  _will_ explain this later."

Lotor raised his hands in defence, "I think Lance might beat me to it. Now go off and frolic with your brother."

"I don't-" Keith felt his phone ring again. "Later." He punctuated, going into the bushes, and into the forest. 

"Later," Lotor confirmed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to co-write this with me, that'll be cool!
> 
> What ships do you guys want to see?


	3. Where Marching Band is going to be Pidge's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OR  
> Lance has something to say

"Horns up!" Shiro cried from his position in the front of the field. Fall had hit like a truck, and the football season was almost over. So this was their last practice in the Marching Band.  
Not like that meant anything. There was still indoor band, and Pidge was going to try for vibe.  
"Shiro, what the fuck!"  
That was Keith from the flute section. Pidge glanced out of their corner of her eye, and saw Keith, unmoving, with his flute in the grass, and clapping his hands as he said something.  
"Can. You. Please. Stick. To. The. Fucking. Tempo?"  
Some of the freshmen sniggered behind their gloves, and the band soon came to a halt. That's what usually happened. Keith got angsty, and that's when everyone scrambled for water.  
There were a few people rushing for the bleachers to get a drink. Sure, the Feild Majors were supposed to yell at them, but at this point-this far into the year, not one soul really gave a fuck.  
Their Drum Major sighed, "What do you want, Keith?"  
"SHIRO, YOU ARE A WHOLE MEASURE BEHIND THE BATTERY, GET YOUR GODDAMN LIFE TOGETHER."  
Shiro rubbed his brow, and glanced at the stands, "Fine, sorry. Let's wrap this up, guys. Come on."  
Pidge slouched, disregarding the form now. Like, marching on the balls of your feet (haha, balls) really hurt your calves.  
"I mean...we are supposed to be gone?" The Trumpet Feild Major voiced, pointing at the watch on his wrist. Pidge looked at the sun. It was probably 6 o'clock.  
Shiro turned to look at Coran, who silently agreed. "Pack up! We'll be back tomorrow!" He trilled.  
"Praise the Lord, Jesus is alive." Pidge cried in relief, almost bounding to her bag.

\---

"Just because we're almost done with the season, doesn't mean you can slack! Move it McClain!"  
Lance just barely made it across the 50 yard line. The whistle blew again, and they were off.  
Lance almost skidded on the turf as he took a harsh turn, going back to the end zone. Intervals.  
He'd rather die.  
It was more of this, fast feet, and rolling tires across the field when Lance heard the magical words;  
"And, done!" Coach Ricci announced, "Good job out there, boys. We'll review the play on the day of the game, so I want you all to get a good night's rest. Dismissed!"  
Lotor made his way to Lance, pulling off his helmet, and using its head to shove Lance in the chest. "Hey, are you okay out there? You weren't doing so well at warmup."  
Lance dismissed Lotor's concern with a wave, "We just had a really bad dry-land practice today. I'm just sore."  
Lotor pursed his lips, "Lance, you should've told the coach. We don't want you over-exerting yourself."  
"I got this Lotor, I can do just fi-"  
"Hey, gays!" Jordan cried, throwing his weight on both Lance and Lotor, and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "How's it going?"  
"I'm not gay. I'm bi." Lance muttered sourly.  
"So like, 50% gay, got it-"  
Lance groaned.  
"Do you guys mind if I ask you something?"  
"Of course Jordan." Lotor's voice was sincere, but Lance could already detect annoyance in it.  
"So who's the twink? It's Lance, right? It's totally Lance."  
Lotor's white teeth clamped together, "Jordan, we haven't..."  
Jordan raised a brow and made the usual 'finger in hole' gesture.  
Lotor let out a hard breath, "Yes. That."  
Lance nodded, "We haven't even-" he made a loose fist and jerked it.  
Jordan seemed completely uncomfortable with the conversation now, "Isn't that...the whole point of getting together?"  
"Boning?" Lance chirped, "No. it's not."  
Lotor sighed, "Jordan, just because you jack off to gay porn doesn't mean that's all that we do. We're like any other relation, we take time, and we appreciate each other."  
Lance almost choked at the sick burn, Jordan however, looked more unsure than Lotor did when Lance had suggested posting the picture of them kissing on Insta.  
"Anyway, gotta shower." Jordan excused himself, and tried to ease himself with his group of friends, like nothing had happened.  
Lance turned to Lotor, "Thanks for that one."  
Lotor shrugged, "I agreed to your deal Lance, I plan to keep it up."  
"No regrets?"  
"I understand why you need to make this statement, and I fully support you in it, and I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to come up to me about it."  
Lance rolled his eyes sheepishly, "You say that like, every time I bring up the topic."  
"I'm just surprised there was such a positive influx from the school's football team. I thought we'd be treated like we had scarlet letters."  
Lance opened the door for the Team's Captain. "I think we'll be getting some comments later on. We announced ourselves like-two hours ago. I don't think everyone's seen the post."  
Lotor nodded in thanks, and gestured for Lance to go ahead into the locker room. They stood by their usual spots, the corner lockers. Angled perfectly so that Lotor's tall form could shield Lance's skinnier, leaner one. The lockers weren't decided, but it sort of fell in place. Lance being insecure about his lean body in a room full of swol cotton-headed ninnymugins, has automatically drifted to the corner. Lotor, after being the intrusive c(reep)aptian he was- followed. That's kinda how they started to talk.  
"I'm worried about Rosa. She probably already found the picture." Lance sighed as he pulled off the jersey, sweat almost spraying off of him and hitting Lotor in the face. Lance winced and handed Lotor a towel.  
"Do you want me to drop you home?" Lotor asked, disregarding the towel and using one of his own.  
Lance retracted his offer and continued to strip. "That would be great, but tonight's gonna be messy. I can almost guarantee you're not going to get any fried rice."  
Lotor's eyes went wide for dramaticism, "No fried rice! Such blasphemy in your household Lance, I should report you."  
Lance chuckled, wiping the sweat off of his body with his towel, "Thanks for the offer, Lotor, but I can't have you come into this matter. The heat will be on you, too."  
Lotor's eyes slipped across Lance's torso, then down his legs. His gaze jolted away when he realized what he was doing. He took his sweatshirt out of his duffel, and pulled it on, "Your family and about everyone else is under the impression that I'm your boyfriend, I should be there."  
Lance's smile was sweet, feeling blessed to have Lotor doing this out of the goodness out of his heart, "Yeah, yeah, that makes sense."  
"Then move out of the fucking lane, mate, and get some clothes on." Lotor piped, slinging his bag on his shoulder and waiting for Lance.  
"So...you're really coming?" Lance asked.  
"I'll stay over too."  
"That- won't be nessesary, just for dinner?"  
"Dinner it is."

\---

"So, this is Lotor," Lance said, awkwardly gesturing to the taller male. "Lotor this is my older sister. You've seen my other siblings but this one isn't around much." Lance wringed his hands, and looked at Lotor, suddenly feeling like he was going to be ripping out his chest and leaving his heart on a platter instead of just coming out. He'd been dropping huge hints, but he knew he'd have to do this at some point. In front of everyone. At the dinner table no less. Dammit he should've planned this out better.  
Lotor put a hand on his lip, and pointed at Lance's older sister, "We have physics together-Rosa, right?"  
Rosa brushed her red bangs out of her eyes, and nodded affirmatively. "That's me."  
"Lance, will Lotor be here for dinner again?" Lance's mama asked, already making her way to the kitchen.  
Lotor took off his shoes, and hung up his coat, "Yes please, Mrs. McClain, if that's okay with you?"  
Lotor made his way to Lance's mother, and Rosa saddled up next to Lance as he put away his gear. "So...is he single?"  
"His status is the same as mine," Lance replied, monotonously. Rosa was probably going to make a huge deal about it. Positively, or negatively, Lance wasn't sure. Rosa wasn't very vocal in her opinions, but her SnapChat story and Instagram rant would be updated in the morning and it would either be:  
'Oh my gosh i have a bi baby brother!! look at him he's so cuuutteee.'  
or,  
'What's super scary is that you don't even know that they might even be in your house. Like, my brother came out as Bi, and like? Where did our family go wrong, God didn't create us like this, he created Adam and EVE not Adam and Steve. Smh. totally worrying...'  
"So single as a pringle, and ready to bone?" Rosa grinned, giving Lance a playful punch. "Okay, give me something good, is he over or under the minimum?"  
Lance tried to hide how pink his ears were becoming by rubbing them awkwardly, like he had an itch. "Uh, over."  
"Estimate."  
Lance lowered his voice into a mumble, "At least an 8." Not that Lance was paying attention or anything.  
Rosa's eyes blew open, and Lance could make out a faint blush on her high cheekbones as she looked at Lotor who was helping their mama to set the table. "I'm getting his number from you,"  
"Y-yeah, sure, later." Lance stuttered, snapping out of his haze- staring at Lotor's well curved ass. Lance may not have an intense infatuation for Lotor, but he could still appreciate how the older male's cheekbones could probably cut through iron.  
"We're ready!" Lotor called, swinging himself from a handle and looking out into the hall, and gesutring for the two oldest children of the McClain household to come over.  
Lance nodded, and turned to his sister, "I'll be right there, you can go ahead Rosa."  
Rosa's nod was curt, and she pulled out her phone to check her Instagram feed and walked over to the dinner table, absentmindedly setting the table.  
Lance had to make a few bounds up the stairs to make it to his room. The smallest room- but at least he didn't have to share, like his other siblings. Rosa didn't share either, but she got a larger room because she was the oldest and had a 'right to it' or something. Lance had gotten the room from his brother, so there were still hockey posters pinned up on the wall, along with a 2012 calendar that still had to be taken down. Lance had to just chuck his football gear to the side, and he planned to check what the comments were on the picture he'd put on his Social Media. He didn't realize his hands were shaking until he tapped on the app. He scrolled through his feed, sighing shakily when he realized the comments weren't that disputed. Many words of encouragement, a few were straight up homophobic, but he knew that was going to happen. He took a deep breath. So his social life didn't take a huge toll, that was okay. But his private life? He was about to find out.  
Rosa's voice was a tether that stopped Lance from drowning in anxiety. "Lance! What are you doing up there? Stop jerking off, and come down here, we're hungry!"  
There was an appalled noise from mama, and a reprimanding tone.  
"Coming!" Lance replied, swinging down the staircase, and landing hard on his feet.  
"Lance, your siblings are watching, don't do things like that," His mama muttered when he approached the table. Lance chuckled fondly, and pressed a kiss on his mother's head. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Lotor. They started grace, but Lance looked up, letting it sink in for a fifth time. He was doing this. In front of his whole family.  
He had the biggest urge to back out.  
Lotor's hand was on his thigh, and he gave him a reassuring squeeze. Grace was over, and people were passing over the ropa vieja. And that's when Lance blurted it.  
"I like boys."  
It was like that, plain and simple. He hadn't prepared a speech. Defiantly not a counter argument when his father raised a brow, and with his deep voice asked, "Qué?"  
Lance gestured uncomfortably with his fork, "I-I mean. It's complicated, and I still like girls, but I also like...guys."  
The activity at the table didn't stop, which made things less terrifying, but it did slow down, which meant that he officially had everyone's attention. Not Lotor's though. He was enjoying the ropa vieja too damn much.  
Rosa's voice sounded dry, "Oh."  
Lotor then decided to save Lance's ass, by making the situation even better. He raised his knife in punctuation, "I'm his boyfriend." And went straight back to his dinner. Rosa's mouth dropped.  
Lillian let out a childish chuckle, and sang, "Lance has a boyfriend!"  
The tension seemed to disappate a bit, and Lance ran a hand through his hair and shrugged repeating himself. "Yeah, I like boys."  
Surprisingly, Lance's father just shrugged, "Okay."  
Rosa chuckled, "Yeah, I can see it."  
Wind was almost knocked out of Lance's chest, but it was actually fear. He turned to his mama, who'd been quiet this whole time.  
"Lance, you're just going through a phase."  
Well, there came the ringer.  
"Ma-"  
"You'll get through it, it's just because of your hormones. You're confused."  
I mean, at least she was letting him down slowly. He could definitely imagine scenarios much worse that this. But it still hurt. Even if he'd set himself up for it. It hurt.  
"If God wanted relationships between the same gender, there wouldn't have been a differentiation."  
Lance's father turned, "Aleja, you can't be serious-"  
His mom's tone was harsher now, "None of this, we're never going to speak about it again."  
Rosa was the one to defend him, "Pero, mama, debemos hablar de esto,"  
Lotor cleared his throat, "Mrs. McClain, if I may, homosexuality has been natural among many organisms. Scientists have seen a pattern of homosexual relationships in many species. Yet, us humans may continue to regard it as taboo."  
"Lotor, quiet." Lance hissed.  
"Esto es una desgracia para la familia- boy's aren't supposed to like boys, it just wasn't meant to be that way!"  
Lance's father spoke again, "Well, what do you suggest we do?"  
Aleja pointed at Lotor and Lance in turn, "Break up."  
Lance's reaction, may have been a bit too spontaneous. He slammed his hand on the table, "I'm not breaking up with Lotor!"  
His mother looked livid, and Lance wanted to disappear back into his chair. Even Lotor sensed that it was going to be bad, and his stomach dropped in dread.  
Lance's dad interrupted just in time, "How about, you two just don't come into this house. Together. You can do whatever you want outside of this house. But if your-if we catch you together there will be consequences." His father glanced at his mama for confermation.  
His mother grumbled something incoherent, but seemed to have settled for the merger compromise. "Finish your food," She finished.

—-

"Okay, but Lance and a Lotor as a couple is so cute!" Jenny gushed.  
Pidge shared a look with Hunk.  
"I know right!" Morgan picked up, "Because Lotor's got this whole 'daddy' thing going on, while Lance would be a great little."  
Pidge's grip on the coffee cup almost made it explode on her face.- except that the plastic cover stopped it. What?? Lance?? Dating?  
Pidge cleared her throat, "You guys know that they're not dating right? It's just a rumor."  
Jenna rolled her eyes, "A rumor that originated from a picture of them making out in the locker room!"  
Pidge winced, "I mean, Lance is always horny so that's not much proof."  
"They're dating," Keith replied, deadpanning.  
The two girls started squealing. Pidge made a nasty face, "Where are your facts, Kogane?"  
"Lotor told me."  
Pidge sputtered on her coffee, "When?"  
"Months ago, Pidge. They just became open about it."  
Hunk looked like he'd just been slapped, "What about the whole 'Shiro' incident?"  
Keith slipped his thumbs under the straps of his backpack, "Lance still thinks we're dating. It's fine, I got over Lance. Shiro's fine with it too."  
"Shiro is the most fucking mellow person I've met," Pidge muttered, starting the walk to her locker. Keith and Hunk, not having much else to do, followed.  
"I need to talk to Lance about this." Hunk murmured. "I mean, is it such a good idea to be in the football team? And be outwardly Bi with the team's captain? Everyone knows the Football team is filled with a bunch of conservatives and republic oppressors."  
Pidge scowled, "Hunk, you barely pay attention to the parties- what gives you the right to trash on Republican and Conservative views?"  
Hunk held his finger up in denial, "I'm trying to say, a lot of the guys in there are homophobic."  
Keith nodded, "That's why Shiro didn't want to try out for the team."  
Lance's laugh could be heard almost a mile away, along with the very loud and animated conversation he was having with- Pidge glanced over her shoulder. Lotor.  
Lance caught her glance and waved, leaving Lotor's hand with a tight squeeze, and bounding over to the trio.  
"It's ya boi! How's it going?"  
Pidge closed the locker, "How's it going skinny penis?"  
"First of all, lie. Second, great! I think..."  
"I'd declare it as a victory," Lotor quipped.  
"Yeah." Lance sounded wistful, mature. "Yeah, I would too."  
"What happened? You guys fucked or something?" Pidge asked, jutting out her chin to gesture towards Lotor, who had just been bombarded by a few senior football team members and cheerleaders.  
Lance made a face, "Pidge, ew, no. I came out to my parents."  
Keith and Hunk shared a look of concern. Lance saw their looks, and chuckled, "Let's talk in Mohanon's room."  
Miss Mohanon was the teacher sponsor for the Voltron GSA club. She also taught European History which was Lance, Hunk, and Keith's first period class. Pidge had Calculus down the hall.  
"Okay, so?" Hunk started, "How did it go?"  
Lance shrugged, "My dad and Rosa were okay with it,"  
Keith grinned, happy for him.  
"But my mom wasn't so happy. She threw all of it at me, God, science, and upholding the family name and not disgracing it, all those goods," Lance answered, giving the group cheeky fingerguns.  
Keith frowned. "Oh man, I'm sorry."  
Lance shook his head, "I mean, it was bound to happen-Pidge what are you looking up on your phone?"  
Pidge cried in satisfaction, "I hacked into Matt's Insta and found this!" She turned her phone to them, the picture of Lance and Lotor kissing on the screen.  
Hunk's eyes narrowed, "Who took the picture?"  
Keith looked at the Hawain man in astonishment, "There's a real picture of Lance kissing the hottest man in the school and that's what you're worried about?"  
"From the side, like this," Lance demonstrated fro Hunk, and then turned to Keith for the more pressing matter, "'Hottest man in the school'? Who told you that?"  
Pidge rolled her eyes, "Like, every human whenever we're on the bleachers watching your stupid football games. Even the straight man of our group, Hunk, admits it!"  
"Guys I think we're forgetting to acknowledge Takashi Shirogane, Keith's boyfriend," Lance said, framing Keith's face with his hands. Keith slapped him away, and grunted, "Yeah, but Lotor."  
"Shiro." Lance countered. "Let's switch."  
"It doesn't work like that, stupid."  
Lance turned to the group, a bit more seriously now, "But guys, in all honestly, I'm not really dating Lotor. It's just a ploy so that I could get my parents to understand, and so that Lotor could influence more diversity in Voltron's 'elite' 1%"  
Lance was expecting a different reaction, but got, "Lotor's not gay?"  
He groaned in adamant frustration, "He's Pan, and that's not the point!"  
Pidge rolled her eyes, "Yeah good job and whatever trying to influence our school's social normalities to be broken."  
"That's all I needed Pidge." Lance retorted drily.  
The bell rug, and Hunk clapped Lance on the back, "Good job dude. Coming out took a lot of guts."  
Keith nodded, and Pidge gave Lance a playful punch as he left. Hunk was taking his seat, but Keith stayed back, "Lance. Dude, we've got your back, okay?"  
A shiver of warmth made it's way to Lance's cheeks. "Yeah. Thanks Keith."  
Lance slid into his seat as the students started filing in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for a wink he got from Allura, president of GSA. He pulled out his phone as Miss. Mohanon got her PowerPoint up. HIs breath caught in his throat to see who'd just liked the post of Lance and Lotor kissing.  
TxkxshiShirogxne liked your post  
A text popped up at the top of Lance's screen from Shiro.  
"You two look cute together, congrats."  
Lance almost screamed.

  
_Okay. If anyone follows this story. (Which no one does right now lmao.) I've decided to make this have "arcs" the last two chapters have basically been Lance's arc, you know, coming out and making terms with his sexuality.  
Because this is a High School AU I want to deal with subjects that many highschoolers have to go through, so this may get very, very messy. Also, please be open to the subjects that I will be dealing with because all of these character will go through things that we all will be able to relate to. So I may up the maturity of this book as it goes along..._

_Endgame ships:_

_[These are all rare pairs because those are cute AF]_  
Hunk/Shay  
Lotor/Allura  
Shiro/Lance  
Keith/Pidge  
{Keith and Pidge is undecided}  
So that's it for now guys! Comments, Suggestions?  
Leave a kudos if you liked it! Would be appreciated!  
Have a good day!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Continue?? Should I just make this a highschool AU?? Like IDK?
> 
> Also, what ships would you like to see?
> 
> Please give me feedback I'm so lost on wether I should continue this?


End file.
